Primal Rook
by FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: AU Where Rook's people are more wild and are more hostile towards outsiders. Ben ends up on their planet after escaping from mercenaries, with no communication or technology to get off the planet. One Revonnahgander aiding him, while hoping for Ben to stay on the planet long enough to court and mate the outsider. (Co-written by DiamondHeart31)
1. Chance Meeting

(Special Thanks to Bramblerose4 for betaing this)

* * *

Diamondhead came crashing through the atmosphere, jumping out of a spaceship in a desperate attempt to flee from his kidnappers. The surface trembled upon impact of Diamondhead's body with the planet, leaving a large smoky crater in its wake. The crystalline alien groaned, trying to stand up as the symbol on his chest blinked red. A flash of green light washed over his body turning him back to human. The teen, too weak to even keep his eyes open any longer, as darkness clouded his vision, collapsed in the crater.

Strong humanoid feline creatures were out hunting with their fellow clansmen. When abruptly, the earth trembled, and what sounded like a crash of thunder busted through the skies. Other hunters had turned and rushed back to the village. Only one, with curiosity guiding his actions, decided to see what had caused the earth to shake and for thunder to rumble without a cloud in the sky.

Steam in the distance gave him the right direction to investigate the cause. Foreknowing his actions would have repercussions with the elders, he made his way closer to the source, keeping his steps silent as he stalked closer to the smoking cavity in the ground.

A sharp gasp escaped the creature as his eyes were captivated by the beautiful creature that lay in the center of the crater. A breeze holding an unfamiliar scent that the alien found instantly alluring.

Ben's hands twitched. His body slowly returning a conscious state, while the alien carefully made his way down, his hunting instincts still on alert, keeping his movements as steady as the wind, and feet just as light.

The human groaned, slowly blinking the haze away from his sight, as he became more aware. Pushing himself to sit up, fiddling with Omnitrix turning on the communicator.

"Grandpa, can you hear me?" Ben waited with no answer. "Hey, can any Plumbers hear me?" the human sighed as only static answered him.

"Great. No communication, and I have no idea what planet I'm even on," Ben muttered to himself, slowly getting up onto his feet brushing the dirt off his clothes, not daring to say those five words that always made things worse.

"Who are you? Are you hurt?" the alien hunter asked, suddenly appearing right beside the human, his ember cat-like eyes looking over the creature for injuries, while simultaneously taking in the outsider's form more closely, noting the pretty boy's scent was even more intoxicating up close.

Ben jumped in fright, ungracefully waving his arms in every which direction, freezing in place with his arms in awkward angles. Staring wide eyed at the alien that spoke, he (assumed from the figure) looked like chimera mix of a blue and white tiger, with black hair so long and fluffy it looked like a lion's mane. He quickly composed himself, realizing he was not a threat.

"Umm, no. I'm okay…mostly," Ben said to the alien. He had never seen one of his kind before. "And I'm Ben Tennyson. You know, Ben Ten, wielder of the Omnitrix," he said, pointing at the device on his wrist.

"Nice to meet you. I am Rook Blonko, wielder of a bow and arrow," Rook said showing his hunting equipment, thinking it was how Ben's race made introductions.

Ben tried not to groan at the alien's reply. If this Rook hadn't heard of him, then there probably weren't any universal communicators on this planet. "Nice to meet you too" Ben smiled. At least this alien seemed nice. "Umm, any chance you can tell me what planet I'm on?"

"This is Revonnah. I am guessing you did not intend to come to our planet," Rook said, having a powerful urge to kiss Ben's pink lips when the pretty creature smiled at him.

'Good so they knew about planetary travel that was at least something' Ben thought to himself. "Umm no," Ben admitted. "I kind of crashed here." He gestured at the large crater. "Some jerks tried to kidnap me, but I got away and landed here."

An angry growl rumbled in his chest. "Why would someone want to harm a creature as stunning as you?"

Ben smiled at the complement. "Well, I'm a big hero. So, I got a lot of enemies. And some of them try to take this away," Ben said lifting up his wrist with the Omnitrix. "It gives me special abilities that no one else in the universe has."

"You must be someone very important to be trusted with someone so powerful," Rook said amazed. "What kind of abilities does it have?"

"It lets me completely transform into different aliens," Ben explained. "But I kind of pushed it hard escaping so it's recharging."

"Would you like to come to my place and rest?" Rook offered quickly, letting the contractions Ben was using slide. He had heard outsiders used them often.

"That would be great, thanks." Ben said smiling at the furry creature. "So I'm gonna take a guess and say your planet doesn't get a lot of off worlders?"

"Mostly since we are not very welcoming of outsiders," Rook explained, leading Ben towards his village, suddenly worrying about his clan mates trying to force Ben away.

"Hey, if your village is super against outsiders, I don't have to go there," Ben said, following Rook. "Is there maybe a place around here that I can call off world?"

"Since my people do not trade with outsiders, we have no use for a means to communicate with them," Rook explained, though he thought it was something they needed, but the elders didn't agree.

"Ohh," Ben said hanging his head, wondering how he was going to call for help, and get back to earth.

"I am sorry, but the elders of my village forbid technology," Rook said, sad he couldn't be of more help for the beautiful boy.

"Nah, it's okay," Ben said shaking his head. "My grandpa and the others will come looking for me. And if nothing else, I guess I'll just have to wait," Ben shrugged putting his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. "My cousin has gotten pretty good at tracking me down."

"How about I catch us some dinner," Rook offered, figuring the pretty boy might be hungry and wanted to avoid going to the village, worried for Ben's safety.

"Oh, umm sure, but just to warn you human's… that's my race," Ben said pointing at himself. "Can only eat cooked meat".

"Seems like a lot of trouble, but I understand," Rook said, getting an arrow ready, taking aim for a bird in flight nearby and piercing it's neck with one shot, and the small aves came tumbling to the ground.

"Wow, you got really good aim," Ben praised.

"Thank you," Rook said, happy he impressed the boy he wanted to mate. "I have worked hard on it over the years."

"It shows," Ben said, looking over the alien in a new light. "When did you start using a bow and arrow?"

"I started shortly after I started to walk," Rook admitted, most of their race learning to hunt at an early age.

"Wow, that's pretty young," Ben commented. "And I thought I was young when I got the Omnitrix."

"How old were you?" Rook questioned.

"Ten. I was just a kid at the time," Ben explained not sure how the age conversion would work between him and this planet's natives.

"You have had felons after you since your childhood?" Rook asked, a little angry that the pretty creature was put in danger.

"Yeah, but I've always had my cousin and grandpa to help me out, so it's not so bad," Ben said, rubbing the back of his neck, though there had been some pretty close calls.

"At least nothing happened to that pretty face of yours," Rook commented, grabbing the bird, so he could defeather and cook it.

Ben blushed wondering if all Rook's kind flattered as much as him.

Rook quickly started a fire and then started to cook his kill, loving the cute blush on Ben's face.

"By the way, thanks, for helping me out," Ben said before he forgot to thank the alien again. "This is kind of the first time I've ever been on a foreign planet by myself."

"You are the first outsider I have ever seen," Rook said. "Is everyone on your race as beautiful as you?"

"Umm well, we all look kinda different, like different colored eyes, hair, and skin. I guess it would depend on what a person likes best," Ben said, Rook's flirting completely going over his head.

Rook looked over Ben's slim soft body, wondering how it would feel against /

The human completely missing the primal looks the Revannahgander was giving him, his eyes on the fire and his mind elsewhere.

Rook took extra care, as he cooked the bird, hoping Ben would think he'd be a good provider and could take care of him.

"So just to get my baring's how dangerous is your planet? Like are there certain plants or creatures I should worry about or stay away from?" Ben questioned.

"Mostly just the Muroids, but they only go after crops," Rook answered.

"What do they look like?"

"Really large rodents, which can roll up into balls,"

"Guess that makes them like cannonball," Ben muttered. "Good to know."

"Food is done," Rook declared, offering ben some of the meat on a large leaf.

"Thanks," Ben said taking the meat and carefully bit into it, worried about the taste. "Hmm, this is really good," he said, with his mouth half full, before taking another bite.

"I am happy that it is to your liking," Rook beamed.

"Yeah… it's way better… than what my grandpa or mom make," Ben said between bites and mouthfuls.

"I will make more food for you during your stay here," Rook promised.

"Thanks Rook, hopefully I won't be staying here for too long." Ben said looking up at the sky.

Rook hoped he had enough time to win Ben over and mate with him before that time came.

The human finished off the cooked bird feeling at least a little better with some food in his stomach.

"How are you feeling," Rook asked.

"Feeling pretty good," Ben replied. "Besides, you know, the whole stuck on an unfamiliar planet thing," he added jokingly.

"I will do my best, to make sure you are comfortable and enjoy your stay here," Rook said moving closer to Ben.

"Thanks Rook, at least I have one friend on this planet." Ben said smiling at the Revonnahgander.

"It is always good to have someone you can trust." '

"Yeah," Ben nodded in agreement. "Umm, by the way, should I worry about other people in your clan, since they don't like outsiders?"

"I already know my father will not approve," Rook said.

"Un-approving father? Heh, I'm used to that," Ben snorted thinking of his own dad.

"Most of my village is stuck in the old ways," Rook sighed, "Many, including myself, want to see other worlds and explore the stars."

"It is pretty amazing out there," Ben admitted looking up at the sky. "But there's also a lot of bad stuff and people out there that need to be stopped."

"Does that stop you from going to space and exploring?" Rook questioned.

"No." Ben shook his head. "But it does make me do a lot of sidetracking. You know gotta stop the bad guys," Ben with rising his Omnitrix hand and doing a fist pump.

"But sometimes I would like to just explore a planet without having to stop an evil tyranny or some gang from hurting people." Ben explained his shoulder slumping. "Not all the time, just… once in awhile would be nice."

"I would be more than happy to show you around my planet," Rook said, standing up, offering his hand to the human. "I would enjoy spending time with you."

"Would be a nice way to kill time," Ben agreed putting his opposite hand in his new friend's, smiling as rook pulled him onto his feet. "Lead the way."

* * *

Please Review =3


	2. Orange, Water, Ice and Sky

I said I would get the next chapter in one week and here it is (even though it's late in the day it still counts)

(Special Thanks to Bramblerose4 for betaing this)

* * *

Rook guided Ben around, giving him some of the native fruit: Amber Ogia.

Ben's first attempt at eating one ended with the Amber Ogia exploding on the first bite, leaving an orange mess over his face hair and hand. "Awe man."

"Sorry, should have warned you that they can be messy," Rook said, taking the chance to lean forward and lick some of the juices off Ben's cheek.

Ben laughed and blushed as Rook's slightly rough tongue ran over his cheek. "That tickles."

Seeing as the human didn't object, the Revonnahgander continued to lick him, liking the Amber Ogia taste mixed with Ben's.

"Hey, cut it out," the shorter teen laughed, "I can clean myself dude."

"But this way it does not go to waste," Rook claimed, licking some of the juice that trailed down his neck.

Ben gasped and gently pushed his new friend away "D-don't do that," Ben stuttered blushing. "It's kind of a sensitive spot on humans."

Rook was a little disappointed, but tried not to show it. "My apologies, Ben." Rook said, though took a mental note for later.

"Hey, don't worry. It's a human thing." Ben tried to assure Rook, hoping he didn't do some kind of insult in their culture, as he used his sleeve to clean the rest of his shirt.

"Hold on, there is still some on your face," Rook said, licking some close to his lips.

Ben whole face turned red with the near kiss "t-thanks" the human stuttered, "So, um how are you supposed to eat these orange things right?"

Rook picked up one for himself, and showed the outsider how to properly take a bite, licking up some of the leftover juice as it leaked out past his fangs.

Ben memorized with the way his fangs sunk into the tender fruit before the hero teenager shook it off, and tried eating the orange fruit for a second time. The human succeeded, surprised with the sweet and tangy taste.

"These things are pretty good when they don't explode on you," Ben commented.

"You should see how messy my brother gets," Rook laughed, picturing his brother covered from head to toe in the stick fruit juice.

"Heh well at least I'm not the only messy one," the shorter teen laughed with him. "What's your brother like?"

The hunter thought for a moment. "Young One is very energetic. He knows how to eat the fruit. He just likes making a mess and annoying our sisters."

"That does sound like a little brother." Some things didn't change no matter what planet he was on.

"He really wants to travel and see more, but our parents barely let him leave the village."

"How old is he?"

"He has recently turned eight," Rook said, "He is rather upset that he still has not lost his Bi'nthak."

"Umm, sorry what is a Bi'nthak?"

"His tail. We all have tails that fall off when we reach maturity," the Revonnahgander explained, as he began to move again, eager to show his potential mate more of his planet.

"Really? That's kind of cool," Ben said thoughtfully, as he followed his new friend. "And tell your brother not to worry, I didn't go off my planet till I was ten."

"He may try sneaking aboard your family's ship when they arrive," Rook warned.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye out," the Omnitrix wearer commented. "Don't want your whole village thinking I kidnapped him or something."

"I am sure my parents would believe Young One went off on his own," Rook assured, jumping up onto a large fallen log, pausing and turning around reaching down to help the human up.

"That's good," Ben sighed, taking the Revonnahgander's furry hand. "Knowing my luck, I would have a whole mob of you guys, after me over a misunderstanding."

"If you got in trouble, my brother would confess to going on his own," the hunter assured, pulling Ben up onto the log.

"Hopefully they wouldn't accuse me of corrupting him or something like that," the human sighed, though he tried to be a hero, sometimes people didn't always see him like that.

"My parents would try to blame you," Rook agreed, walking along the log, and across a creek, as he kept a hold of Ben's smooth hand, "but they know Young One would do it on his own."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone tried to blame me for something I didn't actually do," the sorter teen grumbled, making sure to avoid moss patches that could be slippery.

"Do not worry Ben, I will straighten everyone out and make sure they do not harm you," He said getting to the end of the log, quickly picking up Ben as he jumped both of them down, before placing the human back on his feet.

"Thanks Rook," Ben said smiling, for two reasons, it was kind of nice having someone cover his back again, he'd pretty much bin on his own since Gwen left and the few 'partners' Grandpa tried to pair him with… didn't last long.

"We may be weary of outsiders, but we are not unreasonable, I will just have to make sure Young One does not get into trouble."

"I have a feeling that's easier said than done," Ben teased, lightly elbowing his alien companion.

"You have no idea," Rook gave wayward grin.

Ben laughed a little at that. "So anything else to see on your planet?"

The hunter smiled, grabbing the pretty boy's soft hand again and lead him through the brush to a small lake with a beautiful waterfall.

"Oh wow this is like, the perfect swimming hang out," the young hero marveled.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" the feline alien asked, hoping and wanting, to see the beautiful human's naked form.

"Sure," Ben agreed, starting to pull off his shirt.

Rook let out a low purr then started to undress as well, hoping his body would be pleasing to his potential mate.

Ben got down to his dark green boxers. Glance over to his alien companion, blushing as he saw the furry and well-toned chest his new friend possessed.

The hunter took off his pants, showing he had on tight undergarments that gave the shorter teen a great view to the outline of his cock. The hero glanced at the Revonnahgander package, and how well-endowed the alien was and quickly looked away, blush more heated than before.

"So, umm, is there anything in the water I should worry about?" Ben asked needing something to take his mind off what he just saw.

"Just some fish, but they are harmless," the hunter assure, looking over his potential mates body, thinking how good his bites would look on his smooth pale skin.

"All right," the hero half cheered, before running and jumping into the water, making a big splash, the water was cool but not too cold, the human's wet brown hair, clinging to his face, as he resurface smiling up at Revonnahgander. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in!"

Rook smiled at how cute Ben was and slid into the water with him, his fur keeping the coolness of the water from bothering him.

"This place must be great for your umm hot seasons," the human said not sure if they had a summer or not.

"It is, but we do not have much time for swimming,"

"Oh what do you guys do?" Ben asked paddling around.

"Work and hunt." The Revonnahgander explained, keeping himself afloat as he watched, his smooth skin companion swim around.

"That makes sense," the human commented, floating on the surface of the water looking up at the sky, they didn't have machines here to do minor task, and had to do it all by hand.

"So, what do you do, when you are not being a hero?" Rook asked swimming closer to the pretty boy.

"Go for smoothies, play video games… their like virtual games where you can play out stories or battles, or just silly games you couldn't really do in real life, and I like hanging out with my cousins when they visit" Ben didn't really have many friends outside of the plumbers and family, and hanging out with Kevin was often more trouble than it was worth… and people call him a trouble magnet.

"We have a harvest festival that is fun," the Revonnahgander explained, swimming right next to the shorter teen. "The entire village gets together to celebrate."

"And I bet there's tons of food," the human commented, switching to swimming up right again after realizing how close Rook was now.

"Yes, you would be surprised with the amount of different foods we can make with Amber Ogia," Rook said. "It may be easier for you to eat."

"If it means less chance of exploding, then yeah it probably would," Ben commented glancing over at his new friend with a sly smirk, moments before splashing the furry alien.

Rook was only surprised for a moment before smirking back, dove underwater. By the time Ben identified where his friend was, the Revonnahgander resurfaced and grabbed him from behind. The human squeaked and laughed with slight surprise, trying to splash his captor.

Rook let out a playful growl, pressing his body firmly against Ben's. The human could feel Rook warm fuzzy body, pressing against his back through the cool waters, but Ben was too occupied with their little game to really pay attention.

"You are so going to get it," Ben laughed waving his arms and trying to splash the one that had a hold of him.

"Oh no, water, my only weakness," Rook teased, purring in Ben's ear.

Ben felt a shiver run up and down his spine as the alien purred into his ear, but shook it off and chose to forces on their game.

"No one can defeat the great Ben Ten!" Ben laughed using both his hands to splash his furry captor, accidentally hitting the Omnitrix, changing into Big Chill his body instantly cooling the water around him.

Rook was surprised by the change; letting go of Ben, quickly start shivering from sudden drop in the water's temperature.

"Sorry Rook," the hero apologized his voice completely different; calm and cool, as he spread his wings and flew out of the water landing on the shore. "The Omnitrix can be a little sensitive sometimes."

"It's alright Ben," Rook said getting out of the water and shaking himself dry. Big Chill using his wings to shield himself from the spraying water.

"Well this was one of the forms I can transform into to." The Omnitrix wielders introduced, spreading out his wings "I call this form Big Chill."

"Very interesting," Rook said, ringing his mane dry.

"Sorry, guess it must be really strange seeing someone transform like that," the hero said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Does it hurt having your body change?" the hunter questioned eyes roaming over the very different form of his potential mate.

"Nah. It kind of makes my body feel like it's doing a sort of stretch when I transform, and when I set into a form it just feels sort of… natural," he said flapping his wings. "At least for me. The creator of this device said not everyone handles the transformations very well."

Ben got an idea, plucking a large leaf, from a tree nearby. "It also takes some time getting used to the creature's abilities," Big Chill said blowing an ice breath over the large leaf making it freeze before handing it over to Rook to show him.

"What did you do to the leaf?" the Revonnahgander asked curious, never had he seen this clinging cold substance before.

"I iced it. It's frozen water. This creature I am-" the hero explained, gesturing to himself "-can use ice breath to freeze things, he can also disappear-" Ben said disappearing before the hunter's eyes, falling into the ground and reappearing, and revealing himself behind his furry friend. Lightly tapping the alien hunter's shoulder, Rook turned around surprised his sight didn't see this Big Chill form move, even this new form very fiat scent wasn't enough for his keen senses to pick up on him moving around him.

"He can also go through solid objects!" Big chill added.

"That is incredible," Rook said, eyes lightening up in amazement, but it made him wonder if this outsider would be interested in someone like him.

Big Chill smiled, his wings fluttering a little, enjoying his friend's praise. "I have other creatures that can do many other things. I have a form that can duplicate itself. And a form that has super strength with four arms, and a little under 70 other forms," Ben explained.

"How do you decide what to turn into?" Rook asked, his mind boggling over the thought of being able to change one's form into so many others.

"Usually whatever I think will work for the situation, but the Omnitrix has a mind of its own and will transform me into whatever it wants too, at times. Or glitches out. Once, when I was eleven, I got stuck switching between different alien forms for a week." Ben explained.

"Sounds like it can get frustrating," Rook commented, liking Big Chill, but preferring Ben's original form.

"Hey Rook, would you like to know how it feels to fly?" The Necrofriggian asked, stepping closer to his new friend.

The Revonnahgander quickly nodded his mane swaying about with the motion. "Yes. Yes, I would."

Big Chill smiled and wrapped his slim, strong arms around Rook. "Hold on tight!" Big Chill ordered before taking to the air with a large swoop of his wings. "Tell me if I go too high."

"It is fine, just try not to go near the village," the Revonnahgander warned, knowing his people would freak, and most likely try to shoot down the blue flying alien.

"No worries, I won't," Big reassured flying over the forest areas.

The hunter smiled, looking down at his world in a new light, he couldn't' believe how beautiful his planet was from the sky. His little brother would love this.

Big Chill was only able to stay in the air sightseeing around fifteen minutes, before he had to land. The moth-like alien letting go of his new friend as the Omnitrix began to blink red, and soon transformed back into human form.

"So what did you think about your first time flying?" Ben asked smiling up at the Revonnahgander.

"It was great," the hunter smiled back. "I should introduce you to my brother, he would love flying."

"Sure, I'm strong enough; in that form, to carry both of you easy." Ben boosted at the taller alien.

"Your Big Chill form is nice, but I much rather have you as yourself," Rook purred, getting closer to Ben.

"Oh, umm, Thanks" Ben said blushing, rubbing the back on his neck embarrassed. Usually people always wanted to be around his different alien forms over himself, it was a nice surprise.

"I really like your eyes. They are a lovely shade of green," Rook purred, looking the human in the eyes.

"T-thanks it's actually one thing most of my alien form share with my human form," Ben explained feeling a little bashful under his new friends gaze.

The Hunter moved in closer, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb.

Ben blushed. "Umm Rook? What are you doing?" Ben asked curiously thinking maybe this was just a friendly gesture between friends, or a show of gratitude.

"Just admiring you," Rook purred, tempted to kiss those lips.

"What for?" Ben asked kind of confused. He hadn't done anything heroic, so there was nothing to admire, by his point of view.

"Like I have told you before, I find you very attractive," Rook said.

"Oh," was Ben's only response. Blushing as his eyes looked up and down Rook's body, some part of his brain thinking the alien was attractive as well, while the other part of his brain was screaming at him asking what in the world was he thinking.

Rook was pleased that Ben seemed to enjoy his body, and that the cold water didn't seem to affect his manhood.

"W-we should probably get dried off before the, the sun sets," the human said looking away from the Revonnahgander and walking over to the sunny pace to help dry his wet boxers.

Rook thought it was cute that Ben was nervous, but hoped it would not make the pretty boy avoid him.

The human sat down on a rock in the sunlight. "Umm so… it looks like the suns going to set in a few hours guess we should figure out where I'm sleeping for the night," Ben said.

"I could try sneaking you into my room," Rook suggested.

"But I thought your village didn't like outsiders, I don't want you to get in trouble," Ben commented.

"That is why I said sneak you in," the hunter explained. "We could camp out and we could sleep in the caves, which are pretty warm at night."

"That could work I used to do a lot of camping as a kid."

"Okay, I'll sneak some supplies from my house," Rook said, hoping he could get in without his parents asking too many questions.

"Alright" Ben said nodding. "Should I just wait here?"

"Yes, I will be back soon," Rook promised.

* * *

Please Review ^-^


	3. Amar

Special Thanks to Bramblerose4 for betaing this.

* * *

Ben sunbathed, and put his clothes back on waiting for Rook to return. The hunter was true to his word, coming back within a half an hour, but he had someone extra with him.

"Ben, this is my brother Young One. Young One, this is Ben." Rook introduced the small Revonnahgander with a tail.

"You really are hiding an outsider," young one exclaimed, looking Ben over, and sniffing him, his fluffy tail wagging.

"Hey there," Ben greeted, letting the little one sniff him, kind of used to aliens doing that and other things by now, looking over at his new friend. "So you told your little bro about me? Or did he catch you sneaking out and had to come clean before he told your parents?"

"Actually I told them I was going camping and they told me I had to take Young One with me," Rook explained, "I told Young One the truth on the way here."

"Cool," Ben said with a nod. "So, Young One, what has Rook told you about me?" Ben asked curiously.

"Is it true you can turn into other aliens? Can I see one? What is space like? You are really pretty! What is your planet called? Can you take me on a ride on you ship when your family gets here?" Young One asked really fast.

"Umm, yes, I can turn into a lot of different aliens. Space is, well, really big. My home is called Earth. And I'm not sure about riding on the ship," Ben answered. "Mm, what were your other questions?" Ben asked not catching everything Young One said.

"Can you turn into an alien now? And I mentioned that you were pretty. You have nice eyes," Young One said, grinning.

"Oh, thank you," Ben said smiling, so Rook's race was just really complimentary. "And yes I can. Now let's see, who should I turn into this time?" Ben said flicking through the Omnitrix. "Oh, this one should be neat," Ben said, aiming to change into XLR, but changed into Ditto instead. "Umm not what I was going for, but this works," Ditto said with a shrug.

"It does not always work the way he wants it to," Rook explained to his brother. "So what does this alien do?"

Ditto then made three more of himself. "Duplication!" Dittos announced.

"Also can breathe under water," one said.

"And jump high!" a second one said, easily jumping and flipping over both Rook and Young One's head.

"Also quick at digging," the third said digging a hole quickly and reappearing under Young One lifting him up.

"So what do you think?" they all asked.

"Unthinkable," The young Revonnahgander cheered, jumping up and down, his tail twitching in excitement

"Glad you like us," all four said, as the one that lifted Young One put him back on the ground.

"He is very exciting, but I agree, our village would not welcome him very warmly," Young One said agreeing with his brother.

The Ditto's pouted feeling a little hurt but quickly covered it up "no worries," one said.

"Not everyone can handle my awesomeness," another boasted.

"Do not worry, my brother and I both like you," Rook smiled, trying to cheer Ben up.

"Some boys in the village may like you too since you are prettier than most of the girls," Young One added.

There was a ripple effect as all four started blushing. "Hehe, somehow I doubt that," Ditto laughed nervously.

"You Revonnahganders are real flatters," another ditto said, rubbing the back of his neck smiling and blushing. "Not that I mind though."

"I keep telling Ben how beautiful he is, but he never seems to believe me," Rook told his brother with a sigh, since it made it harder to seduce Ben.

"Wait, you were serious!?" The Dittos were so surprised they morphed back into one Ditto, his face bright pink.

"Of course, why would I lie to you about that," Rook asked.

"Don't know… just used to it I guess," Ditto shrugged.

"Why would being use to people calling you pretty keep you from believing me?" the hunter questioned.

Ditto cringed thinking about all the people that had said such nice things to him to get on his good side, only to then end up betraying him soon after "Just… experience" Ditto said before twirling around so his back was facing the two Revonnahganders, trying to hid his mood. "So which way to the cave?" he asked making more copies to look in different directions.

Rook led the way to a nice, warm, and surprisingly dry cave, setting down sleeping tarps for the three of them and pillows.

"Cool! Been a long time since I slept in a cave," Ditto said before changing back into his human form. "I'm surprise it's so dry and warm in here."

"Is there anything you need, Ben? Are you hungry at all?" Rook asked, happy Ben was back in his human form and his intoxicating scent returned.

"Hmm I am a little hungry," Ben admitted. "What about you Young one?" the hero asked the youngest in the group.

"I can always eat," Young One grinned.

"Then I will gather us up some dinner," the hunter said leaving the cave.

"So young one" Ben said smiling at the young alien after his new friend left. "Mind telling me a little about your brother?" the hero asked, figuring he could learn a bit more about Rook through his little brother.

"What would you like to know about Blonko?" Young One asked, "He is a great big brother."

"Yeah I got that much," the human smiled. "Do you know how many other people he's called pretty?" Ben asked trying to stay casual, wondering if Rook was a flirt.

"Only when he is turning down girls," Young One answered, sitting down on one of the beds. "He always tells them he thinks they are nice and pretty, but he is not interested."

"Dose that happen often?" Ben asked, sitting down on the one next to the small Revonnahgander.

"With most girls," the little one said, "he just does not seem to like any of them."

"Umm what about other boys in the village?" the outsider questioned thinking maybe Rook just didn't like girls in that way.

"He turns them down too," the little brother explained. "Blonko is very popular."

"Seems like it," the hero said pulling a pillow onto his lap. "Umm, have I been using the wrong name? Should I call your brother Rook or Blonko, or is Blonko only a name family uses?" Ben asked noticing how Young One always said Blonko instead of Rook.

"Blonko is my brother's name. Rook is our family name," the little one explained. "My brother seems to like you so he would not mind you calling him by his name."

"Alright, good to know," the human said nodding. "So this is kind of a strange question, and you don't have to answer this but, do you think Blonko just likes me as a friend, or umm, you know, something more?" Ben asked fidgeting with the pillow on his lap.

"He must like you a lot since he is going through so much trouble to keep you safe," Young One said.

"Yeah he has been helping me a lot since I got here," the human said looking down at the pillow smiling and blushing a little.

"Do you like my brother? 'Cause I would like having you as a brother-in-law," Young one said excitedly.

"Whoa, settle down. We've barely known each other for a day," Ben said blushing. "Anyways, even if I do, kind of like your brother in that way, I could never stay on this planet," Ben said trying to fight his own frown.

"My brother would leave with you if he thought you were his Amar," Young One said. "He would go anywhere with you."

"Umm, sorry, that didn't translate. What is an Amar?"

Young One grinned widely. "It means soul mate."

Ben blushed and lightly laughed. "I really doubt, I'm your brother's soul mate."

"Why not?" Young one pouted.

"Because I don't have that kind of luck," Ben sighed. "Anyways what makes you so sure I am?"

"Because my brother seems so protective of you and smiled a lot when he told me about you," the little one explained said.

"He did?" Ben blushed more thinking about the handsome alien smiling as he talked about him, before shaking his head, trying to will away his blush.

"So how long do you think you will be here?" Young one asked, wondering how long his brother had to win him over.

"I don't know, till someone finds me," Ben said looking out at the sky.

Rook came back to the cave carrying some fish and Amber Ogia, "Back with food," he announced.

"Hey welcome back, Blonko," the human said hoping Rook was okay with him using his given name.

The hunter's smile seemed to get even bigger hearing his potential mate calling him by his name.

Ben blushed a little seeing his new friend smile more "Thanks for getting all the food."

"Of course," the hunter said, wanting to make sure Ben did not go hungry.

Ben grabbed one of the Amber Ogia and managed not to make it explode as he bit into it.

Young one on the other hand let it get all over his face then licked it up.

The hero laughed. "Blonko was right, you are messier than me."

"It is more fun that way," the little one argued with a smile.

Ben laughed, "I'll take your word for it."

When Young One wasn't looking, Rook whispered into Ben's ear. "If you do make a mess I can help you clean it up again."

Ben blushed, feeling the alien's hot breath brush over his ears, and glanced at Blonko. "Thanks, I'll let you know if I need a hand," the human said smirking.

After they finished eating, they talked for a while before Young One curled up on his tarp to go to sleep.

Ben and Rook sitting together at the mouth of the cave looking up at the stars "Man, I'm so lost! I don't recognize any constellations up there."

"Would you like me to show you some of our constellations?" the hunter asked.

"Yeah," Ben said smiling at Blonko, before looking up at the stars again, the hero always feeling more grounded when he could see star arrangements he knew.

Rook moved closer to the human, pointing out the pattern in the stars, explaining what they were called and why.

The human shifting closer to Revonnahgander reaching out with his hand, and tracing the constellations with his pointed finger as Blonko explained the stories behind them.

The hunter moved closer to his potential mate as he explained a love story between two consolations.

"That's so sad," Ben frowned looking up at the sky. "They went through so much only to be separated in the end." Ben said the two of them so close now their arms were touching, hands almost brushing.

"That is why we call our soul mates Amar," Rook explained, "And why no one tries to keep apart two that are Amars."

"How do you know when you found your Amar?" Ben asked looking over at Blonko.

"From what I heard it is different for people," the hunter explained, "Some feel it instantly while for others the bond can take time. No one can really explain what it is like to meet your Amar, but I always thought I would know when I met them," Rook said moving closer to Ben.

"What do you think your Amar would be like?" the hero asked leaning his arm against the Revonnahgander.

"Someone I have the desire to protect, but can still take care of themselves," he explained.

"Anyone like that in your village?" Ben asked shyly looking away from Blonko.

"There are a lot of strong fighters in my village, but none that I feel protective of, or have interest in. A lot of them think I am a hopeless romantic hoping to find my Amar."

"There's nothing wrong with hoping to find your soul mate" the human said looking up at the stars.

"What about you? Is there anyone special back home?" the hunter asked, so he would know of any challengers for his potential mate.

"Nah, I used to date someone, but it didn't work out," the hero sighed.

"Why was that," Rook asked, not sure what a date was but figured it was a form of his word's courting.

"She pretty much wanted me to be someone I wasn't" Ben explained.

"Did she prefer one of your alien forms over the real you?" the Revonnahgander questioned.

The human laughed. "Well, one girl did, but the last one just didn't understand that I couldn't be a normal boyfriend _and_ earth's hero and that I couldn't always put her first."

"I wish I could fight beside you," Blonko said "Then we could watch each others backs."

"Well my grandpa keeps trying to match me up with a partner's for missions. Maybe you could be my new partner!" Ben said half-jokingly.

"I would like that," Rook said, "I could see more of Space, and get to be with you."

"Yeah, I would like having you around," the human said smiling.

Rook smiled softly at Ben, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. The hero blushing, leaning into the Revonnahgander's touch.

"You really are beautiful, Ben," Rook purred, leaning in closer.

"Your pretty easy on the eyes, too," the human replied with a smile, his eyes half opened gazing up at the alien, as the hunter moved in closer.

Ben close his eyes leaning in, then quickly pulled away hearing Young One stirring, in his sleep

"My apologizes, it was rude of me to move so fast," Rook said, thinking maybe human courting worked different.

"What? No, no that's not it, it's just that what if your brother sees us," the human said blushing.

"It is just a kiss Ben, so I can be sure," Blonko said, resting his forehead against Ben's, thumb brushing against his potential mate's lips.

"One kiss wouldn't hurt," the human said blushing, his emerald eyes looking up at amber ones.

Rook gently pressed his lips against Ben's, a spark going throughout his body. Craving more, he deepened the kiss.

The human felt his pulse quicken when their lips met. Leaning into the kiss as Blonko deepen it, his hand reached out to rest on top of the Revonnahgander's furry one.

The hunter purred into the kiss, the sensation proving what he thought before. "My Amar," Rook purred against Ben's lips, kissing them again.

The human gently pulling away from the alien. "You can't know that after one kiss," Ben said surprised, blushing madly.

"What did you feel during the kiss?" Rook challenged, cupping Ben's face.

The human thought for a moment. "I felt warm, happy, and… I felt my heart beating faster," he admitted.

"That is what I felt too," Blonko said, taking his potential mate's hand and placing it over his heart so he could feel it.

Ben blushed feeling Rook's heart rapidly beating, and softly laughed. "But that doesn't instantly mean were soul mates," he said lightly shaking his head.

"What could I do to convince you Amar?" the hunter asked.

"I… I don't know," Ben sighed hanging his head; a part of him didn't want Blonko to believe he was his Amar and leave the planet with him, only to discover later he wasn't The ONE.

Rook gave Ben a soft smile, "We can talk about it in the morning Amar, right now, and let us get some sleep."

"Yeah, sleep sounds like a good idea," Ben agreed, standing up and sliding into his bed, waiting till Blonko slide into his before he decided to say anything. "Ummm, Blonko?" when said Revonnahgander turned to face him, the human continued. "Just so you know… I liked the kiss," he said blushing.

"I enjoyed it too Ben," Rook purred, gently taking Ben's hand into his own, the human smiled, and gently squeezed the Revonnahgander's hand before drifting to sleep. Rook slept happily next to his Amar.

Young One was awake and smiled at his brother, and Ben, glad they liked each other.


	4. The Hunt Begins

AN: hey sorry for the late update school has been consuming my life, and this hasn't been beta yet but wanted to get this out as soon as I could so please enjoy =3

* * *

Ben was the first one to wake up feeling a little unease but didn't know why.

Suddenly something in the distance, a loud echoing bang, reached the cave, the human quickly sitting up and looking outside their resting place.

The bang woke the brothers up as well, Rook getting on guard for any possible attack, jumping in front of Ben and Young One to protect them.

Ben stood up, gently pushing past the Revonnahgander, scanning the forest "that sounded like a plasma gun" Ben muttered "you two stay here the guys who kidnapped me, are probably out there hunting for me" Ben said scrolling through his watch for the right alien to use.

"Young One stay in the cave, I am going with you Amar," Rook said getting his bow and arrows at the ready.

"Blonko that isn't a good idea, these guys have high tech weapons, probably stuff you've never seen before, it's too dangerous" The Hero protested.

"Do not worry Amar, I can handle myself," Rook said, an unwavering look in his eyes as he gazed down at ben "I will not let you go alone."

"Alright just… be careful" Ben said, before aiming to turn into SwampFire, but changed into Snare-oh instead, another blast in the distance echoing into the cavern "and keep up" he said running to the direction of the weapon fire.

"Unthinkable," Young One said excitedly, pouting as his brother shouted at him to stay in the cave.

Rook was able to keep up with Ben, having a bow ready to shoot at a moments notice. Ben paused as he spotted two mercs one looking like an elephant and the other looking like a large rooster.

"Where is that blasted human, he couldn't of gotten that far from the crater" the elephant said looking under some branches with his truck, as he walked by, letting go of the branch and the rooster just barley ducked under the whiplash of the branch.

"He could with a fast alien" the Rooster countered.

"No he couldn't you fried brain, we hit him with that DNA scrambler thing, he can't transform into the alien he wants any time soon" The Elephant huffed.

Rook glared at the two creatures that were disgusting about capturing and harming his Amar, aiming his arrow at them.

Ben used his wraps to get into the treetops, nodding to rook to fire when ready, Rook shooting at the rooster, hitting him square in the shoulder.

The rooster dropped his proto tool, as the arrow pierced his shoulder, ben quickly grabbing it with his wraps and pulling it up into the treetops. "What was that!" the rooster screamed holding his shoulder

"It might be the natives" the elephant said aiming his gun where the arrow came from.

With cat like stealth, the hunter was able to move around and shot the elephant in the back, making him drop his gun. Then Rook managed to swoop into the opening and kicked the weapon under brush, before they could get it. "I kindly request that you get off my planet," Rook growled.

Ben watching as the crocks flinched away, Rook looking pretty scary when his hair was standing on end, glaring at them with his fangs showing, and why the hell did Ben find that kind of hot?

Ben then paused remembering their was at least three others and these two were obviously the flunkies of the group, that meant no way they would be left on their own so where was their handler.

Snare-oh then saw a glint in the brushes behind Rook. Without a second thought Ben jumped down between the attacker and Rook trying to grab the invisible attacker with his wraps, but they used a weapon to slice through Ben's bandages and shot a lazar, Snare-oh could have dodge it easily but couldn't risk the laser hitting Rook and took the full blunt of the laser. The hit burned his chest, Ben screaming in pain, as it disintegrated the bandages around the wound, the Omnitrix wielder collapsing to his knees.

"You can always count on the hero to play protector" the invisible assassin laughed.

Rook growled, using the laughter to find where they were, tackling them to the ground, searching for their neck so he could break it.

The assassin rolled with the momentum of Rook's tackle tucking his legs in before kicking rook off of him "hmm looks like the hero got himself a little pet" he snicker as he stood using a laser sword to try and cut the Revonnahgander mid air, when wraps shot out and pulled his arm away the blade only cutting Rook's clothes "Don't you dare hurt him" Snore-oh growled before tossing the assassin against a tree moments before the elephant shot Ben with something that made his body painfully change into wild mutt, then morph into Cannonbolt then XLR all still having a large burn mark on their chest. "yeah got him with the Rullet" The Elephant cheered.

Rook growled and attacked the elephant for hurting Ben, tossing him into the rooster by throwing him by the trunk.

The invisible assassin kicking Ben when he changed into ditto making bounce along the ground "it's always funny when your weapons are used against you" he laughed shooting a electric net at Rook.

Rook moved out of the way so the net hit the assassin's partners, and then stood over Ben protectively, keeping an ear out for movement.

"Blonko Run" Ben whimpered barely able to move as he turned into upchuck.

"Yes, run away wild man" the assassin said his voice sounding like it was echoing all around them; thanks to a sound device, one shot aimed at Blonko coming from the right, then another quickly from the left.

Rook grabbed Ben in his upchuck form, dodging the attack and carrying Ben to safety.

Ben changing to Ballweevil in Rook's arms, his small form trembling in pain.

Rook held Ben protectively, "Do not worry Amar, I will keep you safe," Rook whispered to Ben. He heard someone behind him, so he threw some amberosia behind him, hitting the assassin and helping Rook know where he is.

The assassin grunted his invisibility fizzing as he brushed the primitive weapon off his armor. "You are trying my patients, give me Ben Ten, before you make things worst for him" The assassin said pressing a button on his weapon that made the burn mark on Ben's chest glow, BallWeebil screaming in pain.

"Stop hurting him," Rook growled at the assassin, stopping his retreat.

"Give him to me and he stops hurting, don't and well…" the assassin then turned up the power making even more pain for Ben, his form shifting to Buzzshock.

Rook gingerly put Ben down, then suddenly tackled the assassin, trying to grab the remote from his hand.

Ben finding enough strength to shoot the remote out of the assainsn hand with a electric shock frying the remote before ben passed out and changing into arctiguana.

Rook kept punching at the assassin, angry with him for hurting his Amar. Once he was sure he wasn't getting up, he rushed to Ben's side, trying to check his injures.

Ben turned into Fasttrack as Rook rolled him over onto his back, a dark burn mark on his chest, that spread outwards but at least it wasn't glowing anymore or seemed to be causing Ben pain.

"Amar, can you hear me," Rook said, trying to see if Ben was awake. He wasn't sure what to do about the wound and wondered it he should take Ben to the healer.

Ben groaned and opened his eyes "Blonko your okay" Ben said relieved.

"Yes, how are you feeling Amar," Rook asked nuzzling Ben.

"Like I got hit by lighting several times over" fast track groaned, leaning into Rook's gently nuzzling, an instinct in his current body, making him softly purr, reassuringly Blonko in return "don't worry I've lived through worst"

"That does not make me feel much better," Rook muttered, "Do you need me to take you to the village healer?"

"No it'll only cause you trouble, bringing an shape shifting outsider to your village" Fasttack grunted slowly sitting up "I'll survive"

Rook picked Fasttrack up bridal style, carrying him back to the cave, nuzzling Ben to comfort him.

"Blonko it's okay I can walk on my own" Ben reassured wiggling in Rook's hold

"I feel better holding you," Rook said simply, not wanting to see his Amar hurt again.

"Alright, then I'm going to take a small nap k" Ben said resting his head on Rooks shoulder and closing his eyes.

Rook carried Ben back to the cave, a worried young one waiting for them, wanting to know what happened.

Ben stirring awake as Rook put him down on the trap "The bad guys just got a few good hits Young one, I'm okay just a little beat up"

"Are you sure," Young one asked looking concerned, worried about the mark on Ben's chest.

"Yeah I probably be better in a day or so you'll see" Fasttrack said "faster if I stay in this form for a while"

"Is there anything you need," Rook asked.

"Something to drink would be nice" Ben said gently rubbing his chest.

Rook had a container of water and placed it to Ben's lips.

Ben took a couple of gulps before pulling away "thanks Blonko" Ben said gently rubbing the shrinking burn mark on his chest "you know young one your brother was pretty brave, he really saved me"

"Of course he did, you are his Amar," Young One said grinning widely.

Fasttrack blushed a deep purple "yeah maybe"

Young one smiled, his grin getting wider

"But I'm more worried about the merchs finding your village" Ben said looking at rook

"I will go warn my village, we can fight them off," Rook assured, "We may not have technology but I was able to take them down and there are more skilled warriors in the village."

"Good I'll stay here, kind of hurts to move anyway" Ben said in a joking tone smiling at rook to reassure him.

Rook gave Ben a smile and kissed his forehead, making Fasttraks' heart flutter abnormally fast even for this form, before going to warn his village, Young One staying with Ben.

"Hey young one what do you like doing in your spare time? " ben asked trying to distract the little one from looking so worried.

"Normally I help with the farming and play with other kids in the village," Young One said, "What is your favorite alien to turn into?"

Ben frowned for a moment thinking about how he lost feed back "hmmm that's hard probably a tie between Humungasour and Swampfire"

Young One didn't know what those were but they sound exciting, Ben laughing softly at the puzzled look, and explained in more detail about those two forms and why he liked them.

Meanwhile at Rook's village others gathered around the hooded figure one claiming that a horrible villain called Ben Ten was on their planet and needed help catching him

Luckily Rook showed up, tackling the hooded figure to the ground, telling his village that this guy's men attacked him, and there were others in the forest. Master Kundo didn't trust any outsiders, so he subdued the hooded figure too and told the rest to find the outsiders and drive them away.

While the villagers were combing the forest for the outsiders, Ben and Young one continued there small talk moving onto family it seemed.

"Do you have siblings? I have three sisters." Young one asked.

"No, but I do have a cousin who's like a sister to me" Ben explained.

"Our cousins live in another village, so we do not see them much," Young One explained.

"Do you have many cousins?" Ben asked, keeping an ear out for trouble.

"I am not sure," Young One admitted, "We have lots of aunts and uncles who have a lot of children, I never bothered to keep count."

"Sounds like Revonnahganders have big families" Ben said moving a little to get more comfortable

"Yes, it is fun to get together during celebrations, through I have trouble knowing what kids are my cousins," Young one shrugged.

Ben laughed a little wondering how much inbreeding went on then snapped his head up hearing footsteps "Young one move behind me" Fasttrack said kneeling on the ground with a grunt still hurt but ready for a fight if needed.

Luckily it was just Rook, "Are you two alright," Rook asked in a whisper, looking around to make sure no one followed him.

Fasttack sighed "yeah we're good" Ben said in a hush tone "so what's happening?"

"We scared at least two of them back onto the ship they came in on," Rook said, "We are still hunting the others."

"No one from your village has gotten hurt right?" Ben asked worried he didn't want any civilians getting hurt.

"Like I said Ben, we can take care of ourselves," Rook smiled, happy his Amar was concerned for the safety of his people.

"Yeah I know, I just… not used to that I guess, most people on my planet aren't fighters." Ben said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We are all good fighters," Young One said, doing some fighting moves but ended up tripping over his tail.

"Or at least in the making" Ben encouraged helping Young One stand up again, before Ben started to groan head feeling dizzy his body swaying before changing back into his human form.

Rook immediately went to Ben's side, "Are you alright Amar," he asked

"Yeah, I think so" Ben said sitting on his knees "stupid laser probably had some parlaying agents that are just starting to work out of my system or something, it really made me feel like crap the first time they capture me using that stupid thing, but at least this time around I sort of know what to expect" Ben said, though he really didn't know much at all about the laser they shot him with, all he knew is that it hurt a lot.

"Try to rest Amar, I will take care of the bad men," Blonko said, once again gently kissing Ben's forehead before running off to fight some more.

"Ah be careful" the blushing human said to Rook as he left, groaning as he laid back on his trap "I hate just sitting here and doing nothing to help"

"You are Blonko's Amar, he would hate to see you hurt," Young One explained

"I understand that, but I just hate having other people fight my battles, those merchs are here hunting me" Ben explained.

"At least they brought you here so you could meet my brother," Young One said.

Ben smiled " yeah, if I didn't land on this planet I might have never met Blonko"

"Blonko is happy you came, I thought you were his Amar just by the way he looked and sounded when he told me about you," Young one said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked not sure what young one meant

"His eyes lit up with so much happiness just by saying your name," the little Revonnahgander explained.

Ben blushed and smiled "really?" Ben feeling oddly warm and his heart beating faster inside his chest.

"Yes, even our parents commented how much happier he seemed," Young One added

"Can't imagine your parents are going to be very happy I'm an off worlder" Ben sighed

"But you are Rooks Amar, they can not keep you two apart," Young One protested.

"I'm not even sure if I really am his Amar" Ben said glancing away from the little Revonnahgander "we've only known each other for a few days"

"But you are soul mates," Young one insisted "Do you not like my brother?"

"No, I like Blonko, I really like him, but I don't want to be the wrong person for him either" ben said thinking about the ones he dated and how they didn't end well for either of them.

"How can you be the wrong person if you are soul mates," Young One questioned.

" "If" is the key word" Ben pointed out with a sigh.

"What if you are and you leave and never see each other again again," Young One asked, "It would crush my brother's heart."

"I. .. don't want to hurt Blonko, but no matter what I do I'm going to hurt him. I can't stay on this planet but I don't want him to come with me and your people start to shun or hate him"

"But if you are his Amar, he will die of a broken heart," Young One said, "Do you not remember the story he told you?"

"But it's just a story. ... Right?" Ben asked not so sure with how worried young one seemed

"Everyone who has found their Amar never denied the bond, so I do not know if it would happen," Young One admitted.

"Has anyone ever had an Amar who was an outsider?" Ben asked

"If they have, they never met them," Young one said, "You are the first outsider I have ever met."

Ben laughed and shock his head "why do I always got to be the first" he had been the one to be the first for a lot of things

"Is that bad," Young One questioned.

"No, it just means I have no one to teach me. I have to figure things out myself" the human explained.

"I see how that could be bad," Young One admitted.

* * *

Please Review =3


	5. Hiding

_AN: Sorry for the long wait, it's been my graduation year, so that took up my time, and now that I have a steady job and gotten the hang of things, I've managed to find some time to edit this._

* * *

 **Hiding**

* * *

"Rook, do you know anything about this… Ben Ten, the outsiders seem to be searching for?" Master Kundo asked his pupil.

"I have not seen the one they are talking about," Rook lied, surprising himself, at the ease the lie came to him, "They could have made him up, as a possible excuse to gain access to our planet" Rook suggested.

Master Kundo nodded in agreement, "outsiders are known to be skilled deceivers, though some of what they said may have been fragments of truth, keep an eye out for this Ben Ten, if their being hunted by these men, they can possibly be twice as dangerous..."something then donned onto the Teacher, about what his apprentice had said, "…Rook, how do you know this Ben Ten is a him?" Master Kundo asked looking toward Blonko with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard the outsiders refer to this Ben 10 as a him," Rook said, which luckily was true, but felt his Master was getting suspicious of him, keeping his guard up as to not put his amar in harms way.

"Very well Rook, just remember to never let your Guard down around outsiders" Kundo reminded with a stern tone "no outsider can be trusted they will destroy our way of life"

"Understood Master Kundo," Rook said respectfully, knowing better than to mouth off to his teacher.

"Master Kundo!" A fellow villager yelled running up to them "we have been attacked by an invisible foe, and tow of us have been injured, and… and" The villager exclaimed his hands moving, in different directions in reflection to what he was saying, taking a needed breath before continuing. "A creature I have never seen before intervened, it was the largest beast my eyes have ever seen, it could stand on its blacklegs and had green eyes like no creature should possess" the villager explained "I think it was the Ben Ten the outsiders are hunting, it had a burn across its chest."

"Where is it now?" Master Kundo asked.

"We do not know, it ran away as soon as the outsiders were knocked out, but I am sure one of my arrows pierced its shoulder, so it couldn't of traveled far" The Villager replied proudly.

Rook was so tempted to hurt the hunter in front of him for bring harm to his Amar, but had to restrain himself and keep his composure. He wanted to go check on his Ben, but with Master Kundo keeping an eye on him, it would only heighten his teacher's suspicions if he excused himself now.

The villager kept telling Rook and Master Kundo more about the attack and beast, was leading them to where IT was last seen, as he told the master what the creature looked like "it had a mane like ours but that was the only thing like us, it had monstrous claws and fangs, anyone could tell with one look that thing was a killer, with it's haunting green glaring eyes."

Rook scowled at the villager, his Ben is not a killer.

"Over here Master Kundo" the villager said showing Kundo where the creature was last scene "there is some of it's green blood still on the ground but we have not been able to track it down, it must have some sort of mind to know to cover it's tracks"

"We should check by the river and places with where food can be found" Rook suggested, trying to keep them away from the caves.

"No" master Kundo replied "an injured creature would try to find a place to hide and lick his wounds, check the dense forest and caves it will be around there" master Kundo ordered "I'm disappointed Rook, I thought you knew better"

"Of course Master," Rook bowed, going to search with the other hunters, once there was enough distance between him and his other clan mates, Rook ran in the direction of the caves, needing to know Ben was alright.

* * *

Back at the cave, Ben as Biltzwolf crawled into the cavern where he left young one, an arrow in his shoulder "Young One" Ben grunted trying to hide his pain "think you can help me with this " he said gesturing to the arrow piercing his shoulder.

"I told you not to leave the cave," Young One cried wiping his eyes, worried his brother would be angry with him for letting his Amar get hurt. The Little Revonnahgander, managing to get the arrow out and used a layer of his shirt to bandage Ben's wound.

"That merc… hurt two of your people" Biltzwolf grunted, "I couldn't let him hurt anyone else"

Young One nodded, but he was still upset about Ben getting hurt. Hopefully none of the villagers would find them since they would take advantage of Ben in his weaken state.

Blitzwolf looked down at Rook's little brother thoughtfully "Hey Young one… if you think any of your people are coming… run, and get out of here, I don't want you to get in trouble" Blitzwolf said.

"No, I will stay with you," Young One replied stubbornly.

"Young one that isn't a good idea, I don't want your people thinking your a traitor or something worse for helping me" Biltzwolf grunted, as Young One put more pressure on his wound.

"Your my brother's Amar, he has been waiting for you his whole life… I can not let anything happen to you," Young One said sadly.

Ben sighed with a slight smile "now I know what my Grandpa felt like dealing with me as a kid"

"What was your Grandpa like," Young One asked, trying to keep Ben's mind off the wound.

"IS, he's still around and kicking bad guy butt" Bitlzwolf explained "he's pretty understanding but can be too much of a rule follower at times, but he keeps me pretty grounded and on the right path to becoming a good hero"

"I hope I can meet your grandfather," Young One said.

"Yeah, he would probably like a stubborn kid like you" Biltzwolf said smiling, the wolf's ears twitching hearing foot steps trying to quietly and quickly approach the cave. Ben pulling Young one behind him crouching making sure Young one was out of view ready to run or fight.

Ben sighing when he saw it was only Rook.

"Others are coming to search the caves, we should move you in deeper," Rook whispered to Ben, checking on his wounded shoulder.

Blitzwolf hissed in pain as Rook pealed back the homemade bandage "your people got serious good aim" Ben grunted.

"Their aim must not have been that good if you are still alive," Rook said, helping him move.

"Hey, I'm used to dodging people shooting at me, and they usually miss" Ben said leaning a little against Rook as they moved "where are we going?"

"Just deeper in the cave where hopefully no one will find us" Rook said, making sure blood or fur didn't drop to track him.

"Guess I didn't do a good enough job… hiding my tracks" Ben grunted going deeper into the cave.

"I did my best to try to lure them away from the caves, but it was no use" Rook said sadly, feeling as if he let Ben down

"It's okay, Blonko" Blitzwolf said lightly squeezing his shoulder "but take Young One with you. If they find me, I'm goanna have to run for it, I don't want to hurt your people, or risk Young One getting hurt."

"I will try to lead them away from the caves," Rook told Ben, putting the tarps down for Ben, then went to look outside the cave for other villagers.

Ben laid down slowly trying not to aggravate his injuries more.

Villagers where looking through the caves, and dense forest, around the area. They were not super close but too close for Ben in his current state to run and find a new hiding place.

"Do you by any chance have a quick healing alien," Rook asked, feeling torn because he didn't want to leave his Amar's side, but had to keep Ben from being found.

"Swampfire, or Diamondhead, regenerate fast but the omnitrix won't change me into anything I want right now, I tried changing into WildVine and got Biltzwolfer instead" the wolf grumbled, then a memory and an idea came to the hero "wait… Biltzwolfer that's it, Ben wolf" Ben looked toward Rook "I got an idea to get out of here, and hopefully heal me when the DNA resets" Biltzwulfer said pressing the Omnitrix symbol and changing back to his human form hissing with the new wave of pain, Rook instantly at his side again making sure his Aram was alright.

"Rook I need you to swipe the Omnitrix with your claw like your attacking me" Ben said raising his Omnitrix wrist.

"Are you sure, what if I hurt you?" Rook asked,

"Please Rook just do it" Ben said with no hesitation in his voice, it looked as if Rook would object again, but seeing the determined look on his Amar face he knew saying no was futile, so the hunter swiped at the Omnitrix, being careful not to cut Ben.

"New DNA acquired, DNA reset and modifying" The Omnitrix said before Ben's whole form glowed and changed, when the light faded, Ben stood up, in a Revonnahgander form, expect with green eyes and different markings and clothes then Rook and his clan, his mane was much shorter as well and a lighter shade.

"Configuration complete" the Omnitrix said, as Ben looked down at himself fiddling with the hair of his mane "well I don't look exactly like you guys, but I think I can pass as a Revonnahgander from another clan"

"Perfect" Rook purred, kissing Ben softly on the lips, the hero feeling so perfect as Blonko kissed him "We can say we found you, but need to come up with a story… Maybe say those men attacked and kidnapped you, and you managed to escape." Rook said after breaking the kiss gently caressing the human's now furry cheek.

Ben blinked a few times before his mind managed to snap back to reality "a-aa-aright, but what should my name be?" the once human asked, thinking for a moment this form needed to have meaning to him, but also sound like a name that belonged on this planet "Hmmm how about Goot Kirby?" Ben suggested.

"That should work," Rook said, still admiring Ben's new form, liking it almost as much as his real one.

"Then lets get out of here, new forms usually last a long time but I don't want to risk pushing my luck today." Ben said gently taking Rook's free hand, a strange sensation washed over him, like his hand belong in Blonko's.

Rook smiling and blushing a little as his Aram took his hand, leading Ben out of the cave with Young One quick to fallow.

"You look really pretty," Young One whispered kind of loudly, to Ben.

"So I don't look too bad for your kind right? I know green can look really strange for some races," Ben said looking down at himself.

"It is different but I doubt anyone will say anything," Rook said, "Except maybe Master Kundo, but I can keep him from asking too many questions."

"Who's Master Kundo?" Ben questioned he sounded kind of scary.

"He is a jerk, who will not let us have fun and hates technology," Young One answered.

"Master Kundo is...very stubborn about our traditions," was Rook's more polite answer.

"I think I like your answer better, Young One" Ben said smiling at the young Revonnahgander, they made their way down the side of the hill and not soon after bump into a Revonnahgander hunter from Rooks village.

"Hello Rook did you find…" the hunter trailed off as he saw Ben "oh and who are you" he purred at the human turned revonnahgander.

"Umm Goot Kirby" Ben introduced.

Rook did his best to hold back a growl, Young One standing in front of Ben. "Back off, Blonko saw him first!"

Ben blushed in slight embarrassment, Young One made it seem like Rook called dibs on him.

The hunter ignoring young one pushing him to the side with his foot "you look like your from the west farming tribe, maybe you should travel with me, there's some nasty outsiders in these parts, and I can protect you." He offered, outstretching his hand toward Goot Kirby.

"Umm, no thanks I prefer to stay with Rook" Ben said smiling at Rook, the other hunter frowning.

"I am more than capable of protecting Goot, Yuchi" Rook said, wrapping an arm around Ben's shoulder and holding him close, glaring at the other hunter.

"I think I would be far more capable then you Rook" the hunter glaring and growled back, Ben looking between them wondering what was going on.

"Goot already said he wished to stay with me," Rook's voice rumbling, as his pupils narrowed, walking away with Ben, Young One fallowing sticking his tongue out at the other hunter. Who huffed, before returning to his duty and continuing his search.

"Okay… what was that about?" Ben asked quietly.

Rook was about to say it was nothing, but Young One spoke up first, "That was Yuchi, Blonko's rival from the dojo."

"Oohh" Ben hummed, "so you two are always trying to one up each other I take it?"

"We compete a lot, yes," Rook admitted.

"So it is not surprising he would want to try and steal you away from my brother," Young One added.

"Steal me away?" Ben asked puzzled.

"Because you are really pretty, and Yuchi probably thinks he deserves you more than Blonko," Young One said.

"Oh" Ben replied blushing, then playfully smirked at Rook "Don't worry I won't let anyone steal me away"

"And I will not let anyone steal you away," Rook whispered hotly into his ear, trailing a hand down his back.

Ben blushed feeling a hot shiver travel down his spine, making the tips of his ears redden a little.

"And who is this with you Rook Blonko?" Master Kundo asked form approximately a yard away, making Ben jump slightly in surprise, he hadn't heard the older Revonnahgander approaching.

"This is Goot Kirby from the west farming tribe," standing in front of Ben a bit protectively, "Apparently those outsiders kidnapped him, once they landed he managed to escape."

Ben shyly nodded behind Rook worried just the way he talked would give him away. "Rook, may I speak to you in private" Master Kundo said glancing at Ben.

"Of course Master Kundo," Rook said walking with his master, glad he didn't sound as worried as he was. "What did you wish to speak to me about?"

"I know he did not escape from those outsiders" Master Kundo said "you have been keeping him a secret, it is easy to tell with a trained eye that you share a relationship with this Western clansman, I imagine doing so to keep other possible suitors away from him" Kunodo said glancing back a Ben, two hunters already talking to him, with young one hissing at them his tail swaying aggressively. Ben politely turned them down. "But do not let your infatuation get in the way of your duties, my student."

"My apologizes Master Kundo," Rook bowed, "I was just worried about him, since I knew all this technology the outsiders brought would bother him."

"That is alright my student, now go collect Goot before half the hunters are distracted from their duties" Kunodo said looking over at Ben, who had six hunters now talking to him, Ben blushing with some of the things they were saying.

Rook let out a low growl and made his way back to Ben, "Come on Goot, I should get you somewhere safe," Rook said approaching the group.

"Okay" Ben said eagerly, but was blocked by couple of the hunters

"why does he have to go with you Rook?" one asked.

"yes one of use can guide Goot to a safe place" another said.

"Cause Goot likes my brother and not you guys," Young One said, not liking the older boys ignoring him.

Ben huffed, a part of him disliking these hunters a lot for changeling Rook. The transforming human, took a step back before leeping and flipping over the hunters, walking up to Rook, taking a hold his hand "I will go with you Rook" Ben said smiling at Rook.

All the hunters staring at Ben; more interested then ever with his athletic show and his bold commitment to Rook. As they walked away hand in hand, Young One making faces at the other hunters before catching up to Ben and Rook.

"Very impressive Amar," Rook purred lowly in his ear.

"I'm good at adapting" Ben purred back.

Rook guiding Ben and Young One back to the village for safety. Ben looking around, as they entered the village, trying not to look too interested; as he had to seem like he was from the planet.

Seeing his Aram's interest, Rook made a mental note to tell Ben more about the planet when they had time to themselves.

"Where are we going?" Ben asked quietly, feeling a little shy with all the looks and side-glances he was getting.

"Back to my home, you will stay with us until we can find a way to return you back home safely," Rook said.

"Okay, but this form is probably only going to last a day two tops" Ben whispered, noticing a few more people glancing his way, "and why does everyone keep looking at me, even the girls are giving me side glances" he asked as they traveled deeper into the village.

"Because you are as beautiful now, as you are in your human form," Rook whispered lowly in his ear, making the heat return to Ben's cheeks. "As for your form, I can say I am escorting you back to your village."

"Who is this!?" Rook Shar asked jogging up to them, smirking seeing Rook and the other Revonnahgander holding hands "is he your Amar?" Rook Shar teased, always making fun of her brother for being such a romantic.

"Yes," Young One answered before Rook could say anything, only to get pushed behind him.

"This is Goot Kirby, from a Western Farm village," Rook explained.

" Hello I am Rook Blonko's sister, Rook Shar" Rook Shar introduced

"Please to meet you" Ben said smiling, making even Rook Shar blush a little.

"So how did you meet my brother Groot?"

"We meet at the crater I was curious what was going on, but when those mercenaries started showing up, I couldn't return safely"

"Oh that's why my brother is guiding you"

"Yes he is a very talented hunter" Ben said smiling at Rook.

She nodded in reply, "Sorry, but you will have to excuse me, I must return to my duties, please enjoy your time in our village Groot" Rook Shar said to Ben, before whispering to her brother "good luck" as she walked by.

"She seems nice" Ben commented.

"Yes, we can probably trust her with your secret, if it times out on you." Rook said.

"Good to know, I got at least one more person I can trust here" Ben said

"She might be surprised at first, but she would be willing to keep a secret," Rook told him, taking him and Young One back home, "You two stay here, I have to go back and hunt."

"Be careful" Ben said, doing his best not to seem worried, his hand feeling cold when he let go of Rook's.

Blonko gave Ben a kiss on the forehead to reassure him, "Young One, try to teach Ben some of our Revonnahgander ways, so he will not stick out." He told his little brother, taking his leave, giving Ben one more encouraging smile before closing the door behind him.

Ben sighed, and turned to Young One "so what is the first thing I should know?"

"How we eat," Young One said, "You should know which forks do what and which one is the back scratcher."

"That would be good to know" Ben said sitting down so he was at head level to young one.

The little Revonnahgander gathering different things out of the kitchen and showed Ben all the forks, Rook helping the rest of his village track down any other outsiders.


	6. The Trap

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait, Life has been nuts.

* * *

Rook managed to quickly return to the search party, no other hunters questioning where he had been when crossing paths. Yuchi being the only one to really acknowledge him; with glares and dirty looks for taking the pretty Revonnahgander away.

Till one hunter with a hood came running up to Rook looking worried "The outsiders have taken two hunters, we need to stop them, before they reach their ship."

Rook nodded in understanding, following the fellow hunter without hesitation. Once the hooded hunter said they were getting close, they slowed their pace and stalked towards the ship.

The hunter lead Rook to where the captured hunters where, pointing to a large mental looking box.

"that is what the outsiders capture them in" the hooded hunter told Rook.

"stay here" Rook ordered keeping an eye out for any of the mercenaries. When he couldn't smell or see any in the immediate area he slowly went up to the box trying to see any kind of weakness to the box like cage. A trap sprung up from the ground, an energy sphere surrounding him enclosed in the circular cage.

"Good, looks like the trap worked" the hooded Revonnahgander said as his form fuzzed away revealing himself as one of the mercenaries using a hologram projector.

"you sure this is the Revonnahgander Ben was spotted with?" the pilot questioned from inside the ship.

"yeah I'm sure" The hooded merc replied "and this native is going to draw Ben right to us."

"Who is this Ben, you are searching for?" Rook asked, trying to play naive, looking for a way out of the sphere he was in. He hoped Ben wouldn't come looking for him.

"nice try" the merc said showing a hand held hologram of Ben in snore-oh form protecting Rook "I know your friends with Ben and that guy has such a hero complex, he'll do anything to protect others" He said rolling his eyes before looking back at Rook "including you."

Rook let out a low growl, his eyes dilating in anger at the thought of these thugs harming his Amar.

* * *

"So you guys do not use contractions?" Ben asked a little puzzled.

"Yes, so do your best and try not to use them" Young One said "since they are like really bad words."

Ben nodded and glanced at the door, something just feeling wrong though Ben couldn't really say why "shouldn't Blonko be back by now?" Ben asked glancing at Young One.

"The others are still out there and he would not leave them" Young One said though he couldn't hide his own concerned "Do not worry, Blonko is strong and can take care of himself."

Ben softly sighed "I know Blonko can look after himself..." He knew that, he had seen Rook fight, but this ich started turning into a knot in his stomach "but I just feel like something might be.. wrong, I do not know how to explain it, but I feel like Blonko might be in danger."

Young One's tail twitched, wanting to help his brother, but didn't want anything to happen to Ben. "What if you transform, but can not transform back?"

"I'm locked in this form either way" Ben confessed, Young One looking a little puzzled "it is just how it is with new forms, I can not change till I time out" Ben explained feeling a tug inside of himself "but I can not just sit here and wait, he might need help." Ben said tempted to start pacing "isn't there a way to know if he's still out with the other hunters or not?"

"Not till they all return to the village" Young one replied fiddling with his tail, Ben frowning, not liking the sound of that.

"Maybe I can just take a look, I don't know how to explain it, but something just does not feel right" Ben said getting more anxious, like he was trapped.

"Fine, but I will go with you," Young One said stubbornly, not wanting Ben to go alone and wanting to help his big brother too.

"Alright, but if we run into trouble. Run. I do not want you getting hurt" Ben said to Young One before they slowly started to sneak out of the house.

"Where are you two going?" Shar asked, the two of them barely out the doorway. Ben suddenly really hoping Shar didn't hear too much of their conversation, not even knowing she was back home.

"Blonko is not back yet... and we are worried," Young One said, trying to look cute so they wouldn't get in trouble.

"Uh huh" Rook Shar said flatly, not falling for it. "If you are going to look for Blonko, I am coming with you, a farmer and you are not going to make it out in the woods on your own" Rook Shar said walking past them, leading the way.

Ben and Little one shrugged at each other, before following Shar.

"What if the outsiders have trapped Blonko," Young One asked.

"Then we free him" Ben and Shar said at once.

"I am starting to like you Goot" Shar said as she led them through the forest, tracking her brother's tracks and scent through the woods, Ben wondering if she learned from her brother or if they had the same teacher.

They arrived at the ship with two guards, most likely waiting for Ben to come save the day.

"Look, there is Blonko in that energy sphere" Ben said pointing at Rook sitting his trap "we will need to destroy the energy source of that thing to set him free" Ben explained, to the two of them.

"But how are we going to distract the guards near him?" Rook Shar questioned.

The next thing Ben and Shar knew, Young One apparently took charge, throwing fruit at their face and shaking his tail at them so they'd chase him.

"well that works" Ben said watching Young One run away with the Guards at his heels "will he be okay?" Ben asked.

"Considering most of our hunters could not catch Young One, I would not worry" Shar assured, the two of them carefully approaching the Energy Sphere. Ben leading Rook Shar his eyes scanning the area for any other traps, but luckily didn't see any, but fortunately found the energy source.

"Rook Shar destroy that mental box there, it is where the energy is" Ben said before running up to the energy sphere and putting his hand on it "don't worry Blonko we'll have you out in no time"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth," Shar asked, hearing all the contractions Ben used, "And why do you know so much about this stuff?"

Ben covered his mouth blushing as Blonko turned to look at Ben "Sorry just really relieved seeing Rook Blonko is okay" Ben said nervously as the sphere faded away.

"And because" Rook said, standing up. Suddenly and painfully pinning Ben to the side of the ship, Ben getting the air punched out of him. "He's Ben! " Rook growled, Rook Shar gasped in shock, Ben staring at Rook stunned; his mind not understanding what happened, his heart feeling like it was being crushed, his body as heavy as lead, as he gasped for air.

Rook drew out a syringe and stabbed Ben's arm with it, the stuff making Ben faint, as Rook's form faded revealing the hooded mercenary.

Rook Shar got angry, rabidly attacking the Merc. The Merc not expecting the primitive female to be able to fight and managing to force him away from Ben.

Ben's Revonnahgander form sliding down the ship falling down to the ground. Rook Shar taking a defensive stance, hovering protectively over Ben, eyes dialated, a growl rubbing in her chest, ready to fight the outsider.

"Don't make this hard girl, he may look like you, but he's a shapeshifter" The Merc said, but Shar didn't move her claws extending.

The Hooded Mercenary sighed "how about we make a deal, give me Ben" the Merc said raising his hand; holding a remote, pressing a button, the side of the ship opening and revealing the real Rook, the Revonnahgander soundlessly beating against the sphere's walls, pausing when the ships wall lifted up. "And you get your brother back" The Merc explained.

Rook saw Ben laying passed out on the ground, and the Revonnahgander saw red, pounding the energy walls harder, trying to escape and save him.

"So what will it be, your brother or Ben Ten?" The Merc asked with a smirk.

"Both of them are coming home with me," Rook Shar snarled, attacking the Merc.

Rook Shar was good, but not as good as Rook Blonko and the mercenary was ready this time, holding his own against her. Rook's pounding making the source of energy sphere straining and flickering. The Mercenary flipped Shar away and roughly into a tree. The Merc able to grab Ben now and hauled him over his shoulder.

"Should've taken the deal, now you won't get either" The Hooded Mercenary chuckled at the girl.

Rook finally able to break out of his prison, the sphere fading away around him, lunching at the Merc, who attempted to turn around and face Rook. But the Revonnahgander was much faster and punched him in the jaw.

Rook grabbing Ben as the Merc fell to the ground, Shar getting back on her feet, rushing up to her brother side, ready to aid him.

"Take him back to the house," Rook said handing Ben to his sister, "I will keep him busy."

The Merc got up while rubbing his jaw, Rook Shar rushing away from the area, trusting her older brother.

"Didn't think you Revonnahganders had that kind of strength" The Merc growled getting up on his feet wiping the blood off his chin "won't make that mistake again"

"You can not invade our home and think you can leave unharmed," Rook glared, getting in a fighting stance.

"We'll leave your home as soon as we capture Ben " The Merc growled attacking Rook, Blonko blocking the attack and hit the Merc refusing to let this man touch his Amar ever again.

Shar ran towards their village, eventually meeting up with Young One in the woods.

"Shar what's wrong with Goot?" Young One asked worried.

"He's alright the outsider knocked him out with some kind of blade vile" Shar replied to Young One wondering how much her little brother knew. "Blonko said to take him back to our home"

"We better be careful, if the other hunters see Goot like this! They are going to ask a lot of questions" Young One said, Shar knowing he had a point.

"I have a way into the village without being seen, but so help me, if you tell anyone I will personally slice off your tail before it is ready" Shar warned, Young One yelping holding his tail and nodding in agreement having no doubt his sister was capable of such a thing.

"Okay and I do not want to hear a pep out of you till and get home" Shar added, her little brother nodding and covering his mouth. Shar begrudgingly showed Young one her tree top path the branches leaning into another going upwards till they reach a point just barely above their home, the branch swaying downwards faster than normal with the extra weight. Clacking against her bed rooms window sill, instead of just hovering above it like it did when it was just her. Shar making Young One jump into the room first, before jumping off with Ben in her arms, the Tell brash quickly swaying back up into the trees.

"Oh my goodness you have a secret way to get into the house, how often do you use this" Young One asked with a cheeky smile, wondering how often Shar broke the rules.

"Your are one to Talk" Shar huffed walking out of her room with Young One at her heels "You and Blonko are so lucky, our sisters and Parents left for the Eastern Tribe earlier today" Rook Shar grumbled putting Ben down on Rooks Bed. "Did you know about Goot's secret?" she questioned her little brother.

Young One ears flattened against his head and nodded, unable to lie to his sister, "But you do not understand, Ben is Rooks Amar, we had to keep him safe" Young One said giving his sister sad, pleading eyes.

"Wait but how can" Shar looked back and forth from her brother to Ben "how can he be Rook's Amar? He is an outsider!" rook shar said not sure if her little brother was confused or not.

"So, a soul mate is a soul mate," Young One said stubbornly, crossing his arms, knowing his brother really cared about Ben.

Rook Shar sigh "alright... maybe he can be Blonko's Amar, but that would mean... Blonko will have to leave the planet with the outsider or..." her brother would die of a broken heart.

"Blonko has always wanted to travel and see the universe, this way he can do that and be with his Amar," Young One said, "And they can take me with them!"

"No they will not!" shar told her little brother firmly "Blonko is old enough to make his own decisions, you are not"

Young One pouted, "Fine, I will go when I am older," he said stubbornly.

Shar letting out a long sigh taking a seat, waiting for blonko to return and explain what was going on.

* * *

Rook kept fighting, dodging the Merc's attacks and weapons. The Hooded Mercenary pulling out a weapon that Rook was able to break with his bare hands. Master Kundo would be proud...or as proud as he could get.

"Damn why won't you damn natives just go down" The Merc growled panting hard.

"We are very stubborn," Rook said punching the merc again, hitting some pressure points. One of the Merc's arm stop working, making him even more frustrated.

"I will not let you hurt my planet or friends" Rook growled.

"There's way more than just me, you can't stop all of us" The Merc growled back

"We will try," Rook roared out, eyes narrowing.

"Oh I'm so scared" he laughed trying to hit rook with a tranquilizing dart. Rook grabbing in mid air, and throwing it back at the Hooded man, stabbing it into the Mercenaries neck.

The Merc cursing before passing out in front of Blonko. Rook tieing up the hooded man, and left the ship, telling other hunters on his way back to the village about the captured outsider, letting the other hunters take care of it as she headed home, needing to see that Ben was okay.

* * *

Meanwhile Ben slowly started waking up glancing around the Rooks' home "where... Blonko?" Ben slurred still affected by the sedative as he slowly sat up.

"Blonko is still fighting the mean men who hurt you," Young One said.

"By himself? we gottaaa helllp" Ben slurred trying to stand up, but fell forward, Rook Shar catching Ben and sitting him down on the ground.

"Do not worry, Blonko was really angry that they hurt you. So he probably took them down," Young One assured.

"Can't believe they trrrick me with a ssstupid hologram" Ben groaned the world spinning as he leaned back leaning against the bed. He had been was so relieved seeing that Rook was okay, Ben didn't think about it being a trap.

"We were tricked too, and we have known Blonko our whole lives," Rook Shar tried to comfort Ben, all their's ears twitching as they heard the front door open. Ben having this warm fluffy feeling, filling his chest; recognizing the steps as they drew closer to the room.

Rook flew opened the door, Ben and his eyes locking for a long moment. Both relieved and grateful to see the other was alright and safe. Rook bending down in front of Ben and kissed him deeply.

Ben melted into the kiss hugging rook, softly gasping as they pulled away from the kiss, "thank goodness you okay" Ben said resting his forehead against Rooks, wishing he could gaze at Blonk's amar eyes, but Ben couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes feeling dizzy for two different reasons now.

"What is important is that you are okay, amar," Rook said nuzzling Ben.

"Come on Blonko, your siblings are in the room," Shar said, covering Young Ones eyes.

Ben blushed letting out a bashful "...sorry"

"It is alright Amar," Rook said still nuzzling him.

Shar made a loud scoff sound, before dragging Young One out of the room.

"No Shar, I want to stay with Ben and Bloko!" Young One complained

"Oh trust me you do not want to be in her right now" Shar said firmly closing the door to Blonko's room behind her.

Rook and Ben barely minding the sibling as they kept gazing at eachother like the other might disappear if they looked away.

Ben gently caressed rook's cheek, "you are okay... right?" Ben couldn't help bet ask gazing over Rook's form. "they didn't… did not hurt you right?" It was so relieving seeing Blonko like this, instead of the fake that attacked him.

Ben had never felt fear or dread like he had when the fake Blonko attacked him for a moment thinking it was the real Blonko who was attacking him.

"I am fine Ben, what about you," Rook said, gently touching Ben's body, searching for any injuries.

Ben felt a slight shiver through his body as rook's hands gently touched and searched his form "I am alright, just a little dizzy from the what that stupid hologram using mercenary hit me with" Ben reassured

"I am so glad you are safe Ben," Rook said kissing Ben again and nuzzling him.

"you are the one who got captured, all because they are after me." Ben said hanging his head "I put all your people in danger, and I can barely do a thing about" Ben said regretfully.

They had weapons like he had never seen before, and had the ability to counter anything he could turn into. They got their weapons to counter and mess up the omnitrix, and Ben had no way to get to azimuth to fix it.

"I have to get off your planet, as soon as possible" Ben said sadly tightly his grip onto Rook's shirt, feeling light his chest might burst with the thought of leaving Rook behind, never knowing when or if they would see eachother again.

"I plan on going with you," Rook swore Ben looking up at him amazed hardly believing what he was hearing "After finding my Amar I do not want to lose you." Rook told him kissing his forehead.

Ben couldn't help feeling happy hearing that, but at the same time feel worried for Rook "but what if… what if I'm not really your soulmate, young one said he had never heard of someone finding an amar in an outsider before" He didn't want Rook to make a big mistake because of him, no matter how he felt toward Blonko.

"Because no one has met an outsider" Rook pointed out "so how would one know if they had an outsider Amar"

Ben sighed resting his head on Rook's shoulder, unable to fight the slight smile on his face "there's no talking you out of this is there?"

"No, unless you truly do not want me to go with you," Rook said, gently nudging Ben's head, the smaller Revonnahgander's bright green eyes looking up at Blonko's amber ones.

"I want you to come with me" Ben said honestly.

Rook smiled and kissed Ben again, holding his body close to his, not sure if his heart was beating too fast or he was feeling Blonko's heart against his chest. Ben tightly embracing Rook, letting himself melt into this kiss, and let his pent up emotions, both good and bad out, a part of him knowing, he needed Rook. Blonko purring into the kiss gently rubbing his Amar's back assuring him he was not going anywhere.

Ben gently breaking away from the kiss, breathing deeply as another dizzy spell rushed through his head.

Rook pulled away "Sorry Ben, you probably need to rest after what happened."

"Probably" Ben agreed "umm will you stay with me?" Ben asked shyly knowing how silly the question was, but he just didn't want to be away from rook right now.

"Of course Amar," Rook said, laying down on the bed with Ben, wrapping an arm around him.

Ben smiled cuddling up to Rook and wrapping an arm around his Amar as well "Thanks Blonko"

"Anything for you Amar," Rook purred, holding Ben close and nuzzling him.

It wasn't very hard for Ben to drift to sleep in Rooks arms, Blonko sleeping peacefully with his sweet amar safe and sound with him.


End file.
